This invention concerns an automatic paper feeder for reproducing machines.
The paper feeder for a conventional reproducing machine is arranged as shown in FIG. 1, wherein paper sheets b contained in a cassette a are sent one by one into a sending passage g leading to the reproducing apparatus (not shown). The sheets are supplied by way of a feed roll d while being limited to one sheet at a time by a snubber c. The paper sheets b in the cassette a are supported on a bottom plate f upwardly biased by a spring e, and the upper side of the plate is pressed against the feed roll d.
Consequently, when the cassette a is inserted into the reproducing machine, a portion of the high end of the stack of paper sheets b contained in the cassette a is higher than the lower surface of the feed roll d.
Since the cassette a is inserted in the state described above into the reproducing machine in a conventional automatic paper feeder, the top front end of the stack of paper sheets b is intensely abutted against the feed roll d upon insertion to deform the top front end of the paper sheets b, thereby causing problems in the subsequent feeding operation.